


𝐹𝑖𝑥𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐵𝑢𝑔𝑠

by Camiila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: Harry Potter encontró la piedra filosofal, luchó contra un basilisco, conoció a su padrino, participó en el torneo de los Tres Magos y luchó contra Voldemort más de una vez.Nadie le cree que el Señor Oscuro regreso una vez más, por lo que Hogwarts toma medidas desesperadas. Esta convoco de un mundo paralelo al suyo a los que derrotaron a Voldemort para así poder vencerlo de una vez por todas y también sacar los años de mentiras y traiciones que muchas personas hicieron y harán.Para eso también tendrán que leer la historia de Harry Potter desde el comienzo del colegio hasta el final.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. ➵ 𝑭𝒊𝒙𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑩𝒖𝒈𝒔

**╭───── • ° • ✾ • ° • ─────╮**

**• °** 𝑭𝒊𝒙𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑩𝒖𝒈𝒔 **° •**

**╰───── • ° • ✾ • ° • ─────╯**

• ─────── • ° • ✾ • ° • ─────── •

• ° 𝑺𝒊𝒏𝒐𝒑𝒔𝒊𝒔 ° •

**Harry Potter encontró la piedra filosofal, luchó contra un basilisco, conoció a su padrino, participó en el torneo de los Tres Magos y luchó contra Voldemort más de una vez.**

Nadie le cree que el Señor Oscuro regreso una vez más, por lo que Hogwarts toma medidas desesperadas. Esta convoco de un mundo paralelo al suyo a los que derrotaron a Voldemort para así poder vencerlo de una vez por todas y también sacar los años de mentiras y traiciones que muchas personas hicieron y harían.

Para eso también tendrán que leer la historia de Harry Potter desde el comienzo del colegio hasta el final.

• ─────── • ° • ✾ • ° • ─────── •

 **\- ¡Disclaimer! -** Todos los derechos están reservados como tanto los personajes o la trama de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling. Queda prohibido prohibido plagio de esta historia sin mi autorización.

 **\- ¡Advertencia! -** Esta novela contiene escenas de sangre, violencia, lenguaje subida de tono, muertes y también muerte de personajes favoritos. Si no es de tu gusto este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

 **\- ¡Linea Del Tiempo! -** La historia comienza en la Segunda Generación de 1996-1996 , la Segunda y Tercera Generación de 2016 (mundo alternativo) fueron traídos para escuchar las historias.

 **➙ ❛Harry Potter❜ ➸** Segunda Generación, 1995-1996 - Segunda y Tercera generación, 2016 (mundo alternativo)

 **➙ ❛Aclaración❜ ➸** Hogwarts trae a los héroes de un mundo alternativo para acabar con Voldemort, con la llegada de la pareja habrá mucho caos pero sobre todo se revelaran mentiras, traiciones y evitaran muertes innecesarias


	2. ➵ 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒔 𝒚 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

•° 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒔 °•

.

oo. Holland Roden

 **i. Artemisa Dalia Potter-Black**

❝ Nos trajeron aquí para arreglar el desastre que creaste, te metes en mi camino y no dudare en ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre si es necesario ❞

oo. Daniel Radcliffe

**i. Hadrian** **James** **Potter-Black**

****

❝ Puede que asesinemos pero lo hacemos para protegernos y a nuestras familias, en cambio con tu política de no hacerlo solo empeoras las cosas y mueren más personas inocentes ❞

oo. Aarón Taylor-Johnson

**i. James Sirius Potter-Black**

****

❝ Llevo el nombre de mi abuelo y tío con honor, el legado merodeador sigue en pie y me conocen como Cornamenta ❞

oo. Gary Oldman

**i. Sirius** **Orión** **Black**

❝ Eres la viva imagen de James, gracias por ponerle mi nombre Hadrian y me alegro que tengas una buena vida ❞

oo. David Wheeler

**i. Remus** **John** **Lupin**

****

❝ Ustedes vinieron a salvarnos y se lo agradezco, me alegro saber que sobreviviste para tener la familia que siempre quisiste ❞

oo. Daniel Radcliffe

**i. Harry** **James** **Potter**

****

❝ Me usaron desde el principio solo por fama y dinero, mientras que tu solo querías un cordero de sacrificio, nunca se los voy a perdonar ❞

oo. Elle Fanning 

**i. Cassiopeia Persephone Peverell**

****

❝ Ustedes no son más que sanguijuelas que quieren robarle todo, voy a destruir a cada uno por lo que han hecho hasta ahora, no se saldrán con la suya ❞

oo. Emma Watson

**i. Hermione Jean Granger**

****

❝ Tienes que entender que es lo mejor para todos, el Director siempre tiene la razón y es el único que puede salvarnos ❞

oo. Rupert Grint

**i. Ronald Bilius Weasley**

****

❝ Con esto podrás formar parte de nuestra familia como siempre querías, no tendrías que quejarte ❞

oo. Bonnie Wright

**i. Ginevra Molly Weasley**

****

❝ Estamos a destinados a estar juntos Harry, conmigo tendrás lo que siempre quisiste, una familia ❞

.

 **•** ───────•°•❈•°•───────•

 **•** ───────•°•❈•°•───────•

 **•°** 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂 **°•**

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

•° 𝑪𝒓𝒆́𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒔 °•

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**


End file.
